Flora
See Categories: Animals & Plants The flora & fauna of this and that Earth inhabit the vast majority of both worlds, and represent a large amount of biological diversity comparable to that of real-life Earth. Most species on these worlds are based on real-life counterparts, and for the most part will not receive dedicated articles. Essentially, geese on the World-Wheels, as an example, are pretty much the same as geese in our real life. There are exceptions to this, such as sharks, which are pretty much the same as their real-life equivalents, but I have written about at my own discretion. Additionally, just because there is a fantastical element to some of these plants and animals, not all of them will receive dedicated articles. For example, purple potatoes are distinct from real-life potatoes, but they will not receive an article. This wiki reserves the right to change its mind, but talk of crops is more likely to be delved into at farming. The existence of some animals is uncertain, while many other animals are explicitly considered mythological. Such animals are not written about here. Alien species will receive their own dedicated section at the end of this article. Technically, animals are defined as members of the animal kingdom of life on this Earth and that Earth, which share an origin, and have intermixed evolutionary histories. Alien "animals," including sapient beings (humans and many near-humans are also considered animals, technically), are animaloids, animal-like, rather than strictly being animals. The same is true of all alien lifeforms, they are considered facsimiles of earth life in the predominant system of biological classification. Sapient beings will not be talked about in this article, as they are not considered animaloids or basal plantoids/fungoids in common speech. This Earth: Fantastical Animals: * Bestiolara * Dragons and her steedflame dragon Lightning]] * Camelops, originating on that Earth (extinct) * Dwarf sabre-toothed cats, ancestor species to cats, originating from Cronenn's Crop River Valley * Onyxes, black cheetahs originating from Lake Gehenne * Aurochs, originating from Laklol's Pyre (extinct) * Dunkleosteus, called "plate-headed fish," most common in the Throat-Slit Sea * Wooly rhinos, originating in the Thinlands * Spidermonkeys (not exactly the same thing as real-life spider monkeys), originating on Snowflake Isle * Tasmanian tigers, called "thylycaons," from Thy Isle * Marsupial lions, called "thylions," from Thy Isle * Thycatamounts, made up marsupial cougars from Bammfir Isle * Mammoths, originating in the Far North * Dire wolves, called "lycans," originating in the Jaw * Red Wolves * Coyotes or Kayaþé * Skunkboars, originating in the Sound of Laughter * Zebra seals * Blackwalruses * Ice bears, sometimes ridden into battle * Moonthers, made-up name for Paraceratheriums * Thundersharks * Leviathan whales * Rhino seals * Hellhogs, made up semi-aquatic giant wyld boars from the Sengenner Isles * Toadstools * Sealyzards * Seadragons startled by a leviathan whale]] * Mooncrabs * Giant seasnakes * Krakens * Mammoth Crows * Sandworms * Sayerthenner scorpions * Harbinger spiders, giant trapdoor spiders * Silkspiders, made up, skull-like spiders, farmed for their silk * Wooly mallangongs, made up, semi-domesticated, giant duck-billed platypuses that eat gugallamong stalks, and have venomous back quills, and claws * Vampyre Squids Squid, often used to explain the Octrinitarian Goddesshead of the Faith of Anasia]] * Ice Lions * Ice Tigers * Kisu-Ne/Nine-tailed Fox * Thyenas, made up, marsupial hyenas * Wooly Hippopotamuses * Mundane Animals: * Goats, originating on that Earth * Ducks, originating from around Lake Morak * Otters, called "seadevils," originating on Riptide Isle * Red pandas, called "bearcats," originating in the Redwood Forest * Pandas, sometimes ridden into battle * Cats, domesticated from dwarf sabre-toothed cats, originating from Cronenn's Crop River Valley * Lions * Sharks, most common north of the Sarpland * Octopi, most common in the Yorenn Great-Sea * Raccoons, called "washbears," originating in Ires * Horses, originating from Arkadia * Crocodiles, originating from Flotch * Cows, evolved from aurochs, originating from Laklol's Pyre * Rhinos, originating in Telf * Guineafowl, called "Flotchfowl" and sometimes "turkeys," originating around the River Veyn. Turuk is an Ancient Telfish word meaning "Faith," and in ancient times flotchfowl were a symbol of the faith * Minks, originating in Lobott * Donkeys, originating in Pilat * Cougars, called "catamounts," originating from the Teeth Mountains * Geese, originating in the Face * Ravens, originating in the Crow * Crows, originating in the Crow * North American Beavers, called "Delkish waterdevils," most common in the Bightlands * Tasmanian devils, called "thydevils," from Thy Isle * Honey badgers, called "beardevils" * Black bears, originating in Garlenn, sometimes ridden into battle * Dogs, domesticated from grey wolves in the Ayelands * Wolverines, called "Ayish devils" * River otters, called "riverdevils," originating in the Sound of Laughter * Aye-ayes, called "northern aye-ayes" and "southern aye-ayes," found in the Sound of Laughter and Henkenne respectively * Skunks, usually called "stinkdevils,' originating in the Sound of Laughter * Hedgehogs, either called "urchins" or "hedgedevils," * Howler monkeys, called "laughing monkeys," originating in the Sound of Laughter * Pygmy marmosets, called "owlmonkeys" * Brown bears * African wild dogs, called "painted dog lords" * Tigers * Several species of seals and sea lions, called "sea dogs," "sea wolves," "sea lycans," "sea lions," "sea tigers," "sea hyenas," and just "seals" * Walruses, sometimes called "Mammoth Seals" * Elephant seals * Pigs, domesticated from wyld boars on the Dragonwing Isles * Hyenas, originating in the Kinglands * Foxes * Raccoons, called "washbears" * Shoebills * Platypuses * Dingoes, called "thylupi," "thogs," and "dingos," more orange, red, and yellow-colored dingoes respectively * Coconut crabs, called "King Crabs" * Trapdoor spiders * Hippopotamuses * Elephants * Fantastical Plants: * Redwood (not exactly the same thing as real-life redwoods), originating in the Far West * Mistletalon, originating in Aumland * Mistletooth, called muerdago in Vrankish, and originating in the Mountain Kingdom of Foe-Breakers * Deadwood * Gugallamong (a powerful psychoactive drug found in a plant of the same name. It is carcinogenic), originating in the Kinglands * Blachemlock, originating on the Blachloch of the Face * Purple Potatoes, bred in Parthalenn * Blackwood, originating in the Sound of Laughter * Ice flowers (including ice vines/Vrankish vines) * Widewood * Witewood * Bluewood * Mundane Plants: * Bamboo, originating in the Far West * Poppies, originating in the Delklands * Roses, originating in Sayerthenn. They come in more colors than their real-life counterparts * Mistletoe, originating in the Delklands * Wolfsbane, called "Lycansbane" * Lilies of the valley * Potatoes, originating in the Delklands * Maize, originating on that Earth * Wheat, originating in Telf * Lavender, originating in the Teeth Mountains * Olive trees, originating in the Far West, positively associated with peace and the 3rd Branch * Sugar cane * That Earth: Fantastical Animals: * Mastodons, originating in the Green Hand of Elukal * Sabre-toothed cats, originating in Elukal * Jungle phoenixes * Unicorns, great horses with a single black antler * Terror birds * Wooly rhinos * Thunderbirds * Ground sloths, usually just called "sloths" * Armadillons, giant fire-breathing armadillos * Orange Bears, very similar to real-life short-faced bears, sometimes ridden into battle * Camelops * Orange Kangaroos, essentially giant kangaroos * Black Devils, made up black capybaras living in Alikal * Condrorcrows * Mammoth Owls * Tortodons, giant tortoises * Opossumites (nearly sapient, similar to the Rat Race) * Hyenadons, from the Motherlands, spotted there during Blue Moon * Thyenadons, made up, marsupial hyenadons from the Southern Continent * Thippos, made up, hybrids between hippos and wombats from the Southern Continent, much friendlier than wooly hippos, sometimes ridden into battle * Toadstools, different from toadstools on this Earth in that they possess axolotl-like gill-rakers * Mundane Animals: * Cougars, called "catamounts" * Lions * Jaguars, called "grams" * Llamas * Alpacas * Huanacos * Vicugnas * Turkeys * Alligators * Crocodiles * Bison * Camels, originating on this Earth * Pigs, originating on this Earth * Cats, originating on this Earth * Chickens, originating on this Earth * Opossums * Hyenas * Poison dart frogs * Axolotls * Fantastical Plants: * Goldenwood * Blue avocados * Red bitterroot, which grows bitterfruit, used to make the bittersweet (essentially red chocolate), and bitterdrink (essentially red coffee) * Ravenflower * Red Potatoes * Brown Tomatoes * Mundane Plants: * Sweet potatoes, brought to the Kals by Western Tradesmen * Maize, native to the Kals * Pumpkins (can grow to much larger sizes than their real-life counterparts), native to the Kals * Squashes, native to the Kals * Pineapples, called "ananas" * Bananas, called "wyld bananas," resembling the real-life ancestors of bananas * Tobacco * Onions * Alien Animals: * Utumaus * Sathunks * Sabre-toothed Flytraps (cat-like, sabre-toothed flytraps) * Groundstompers (gigantic grey animals) * Firestarters (flying, moose-faced, fire-breathing carnivores) * Sand slugs (gigantic photosynthesizing slugs) * Carrion cats (quilled sand cats) * Dromonds (elephant-camel hybrids) * Dromondons (wooly mammoth-camel hybrids) * Desert hounds (hairless burrowing coyotes) * Sabre-toothed Sand Cats (semi-bipedal cat apes) * Tapewyrms (giant fire-breathing tapeworms) * Great Bats (gigantic carnivorous bats) * Eyeworms (parasitic eye worms that prey on snails) * Category:Biology Category:Multiverse